


The Moon Shine

by Almaie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4457120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almaie/pseuds/Almaie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorry guys, I haven't finish this story but I hope you like this story. You can read it as a one shot and ended there. Because I don't know sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Shine

It was late March, the forest was green and very beautiful. The unmated wolves were walking in small packs all around the forest, looking for food or an unmated alpha pack. A couple minutes later the pack heard many howls not too far from them. The pack stared running in different directions, the pack shared a stare meaning 'good luck if we never see each other, and if not see you in our den'.  
Stiles POV  
I ran as fast as I could to the right from where I heard the howls back there. I heard a couple wolfs behind me. Without being about to stop I couldn't smell as to find out if they were unmated wolves or unmated alphas. Out of nowhere something heavy jump on me I twisted my neck and saw pure black fur. Then an other white wolf pushed that wolf off. Three other wolves were taking turns walking around me. The black wolf bare it teeth and the other wolves ran in fear. After the wolves were far enough to not be known as a threat the black wolf turn around and stare at me right at the eyes. He jump on me I tried to scream but it just came out as a silent scream, his dick went inside my virgin pussy. He fuck me hard and rough, knotting me to his body. In the time he was knotted to me he bite my neck as in marking me as his mate. After that he just groan, what's the point of knowing each other. If he was able to get me pregnant the chance that I would be able to give birth and not die in winter was very low. After finishing breeding me he stood up and left not even looking back, he knew my smell by now.  
Late December  
No One POV  
Stiles the mated wolf was giving birth to six strong pups in a den made by him only back in August when he was showing a bit. It was deep and up in the snowy mountains it was freezing but with Stiles body heat it help the newborn pups. Stiles was starving to death but he couldn't go out and try to find food, his pups were only three weeks old. They still had their eyes close, and they could die alone or slip while going down the mountains. After an hour he give up and took his six pups under a iced and snowed tree, there were four female pups and two male pups. Dawn is dark brown like Stiles number 6, June is dark brown with black paws number 5, Jacob is half dark brown and half black number 4, Angel is dark brown with a black star in the middle of her forehead number 3, Jenny is black with the top dark brown number 2, and Garrett is pure black like his father number 1. A couple minutes after letting his six pups under the tree he heard a noise. He saw a cute little bunny, he jumped on it. It was delicious but it didn't fill him enough he walk back to his pups. He laid down and waited for his next meal to walk by, while waiting he heard another noise. This time he knew it wasn't a cute bunny or a deer it was more than a wolf for sure. He pushed his six pups behind and stared straight to where he heard the noise. A couple seconds after eight wolves came out, the one in the middle he knew. It was the pure black wolf he mated with ten months ago, he showed his teeth at him. Even though he was his mate he had to defend his pups first. His pups stared whining because they where hungry once again not even noticing that they could be in danger. That got the pure black wolf attention, he noticed those pups hiding under there mother and whining for food.  
Derek POV  
I was walking with eight members of my pack when I smell the wolf I mated ten months ago. It didn't smell dead like other omegas they had seen dead and other dead with little baby pups. It was sad but they couldn't do anything, they started walking towards where he smelled his mate. After a couple seconds he got in front of his mate, the wolf was a dark brown beautiful wolf. He counted six small closed eyes pups sharing the colors of the two, they looked health as well as his mate. He could see the seven of them were hungry so he demand one of his betas to go hunt a deer for his family. A couple minutes his beta return with a dead deer between his jaws, he dropped in front of me. I picked it up by the neck, and drop it carefully in front of his mate, as in to get his trust and not scare his pups. His mate took a bite carefully then an other, after his mate has ate half of the deer he laid on his side. His six pups ran to his side and start sucking on his nipples, they were hungry. After he was finished with the deer he started licking his six pups till they were clean and smelling like his mate. Derek started walking towards his mate and lay down next to him, he started licking his mate snout. Removing the blood from the deer he just ate, Derek grab two pups, his mate grab two other pups and one of his other beta grab the two last pups. They all walked to Derek's and his pack territory, after they got to Derek's den they let the six pups walk around while using their nose. Derek then walk towards his mate, he lick his neck then bite his ears. His mate lay on the ground and turn on it back knowing that Derek is the dominant and he is the submission in this relationship. Stiles' tail move to the right side leaving his pussy lips open and wet, Derek move till his mouth was above Stiles' pussy. He kiss Stiles' pussy first then he move his tongue around Stiles' clit, Stiles moan on the ground. His body couldn't decide if it wanna to move away or stay right there, Derek smirk against Stiles' pussy. Stiles was so close that it wasn't even funny, right when Stiles was about to see fireworks Derek stop. He raised his head up and plunged his hips towards Stiles' hips, they both moan it was great. Even though Stiles had given birth to six pups his pussy was still tight like the first time. After half an hour Derek cum deep inside Stiles' pussy, for sure there would be newborn pups later that year.  
June 3rd  
For a couple months Jenny the second pup of Derek and Stiles have been sick for a couple weeks, she wouldn't eat nor sleep. A couple omegas and pups have died in the past six months, they would stop eating and a couple weeks later would be found dead. Derek and Stiles fear that Jenny was sick as well, Stiles would beg Jenny to eat but she just wouldn't. Derek had to push Stiles away from Jenny, he was pregnant, in less then three months he would give birth to the next litter of pups. Jenny didn't even survived another week when Derek had to killed his pup so she wouldn't have to go thru the pain before death came for her. Stiles cried and cried for over three weeks, losing his second pup wasn't pain that he would forget soon.


End file.
